Generally, a refrigerator is divided into a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment.
To preserve cooling air in the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment, a door is installed at a front surface of the refrigerator. And an inside of the refrigerator, in particular, an accommodation space like the refrigerator compartment is characterized in that the cooling air should be circulated therein for a long time.